Sesshomaru x reader
by GenjiShimada
Summary: Half demon or not, you certainly weren't ordinary, even the ever stoic Lord acknowledged that much, after all - you smelt intoxicatingly of spring time cherry blossoms - Yes this involves my OC - Yes its written in x reader perspective
1. Chapter 1

Noxious fumes of burnt oak and charred flesh filled the air. Smoldering embers lit ablaze the black velvet sky as sparkling diamonds peered down from the heavens taking witness to the ruthless pillaging that took place. Dead bodies of men women AND children lay strewn about the wreckage. The wind itself carried a cocktail of burnt ashe and blood with it, for this village had been tainted.

Laying in the center, relishing in its handmade clump of gore and entrails sat a demon of rather large stature. Its skin had an olive tone to it - no not that olive that might describe a typical, darker and slightly greener complexion often pertaining to certain tribes of humans - literally that of a murky green and sickly tone and a skin texture that could only be attributed to a dried saddle. Its eyes shone a washed out pale yellow, heavily contrasted by the reddish brown bags cumulated beneath. Spindly black hair wound itself around the creatures stubby horns, complemented by jagged teeth and blood.

The creature sniffed once or twice for any trace of lingering life in the now nearly desolate village. That's when it hit him, spring. For just over yonder, a shrouded figure, merely no more that 5'4 ran hastily towards the burning town, dropping what looked to be a bundle of herbs and flowers.

'Oh what a tasty dessert she'd be.'

Clambering towards her, everything except gracefully, the demons smile shone wide. For this intoxicating aroma was almost too much for him to handle.

She paid the demon no heed tho, she made her way to the corpse of what looked to be a young girl, no more than 9 with slightly wavy milky brown hair and eyes of a slightly darker, black coffee shade. Pulling the young girl up in her arms she simply held still, taking in her dead form, her cold body, lifeless eyes, limp arms.

At this point the demon loomed over her, unceremoniously oblivious to anything but the thought of his next scrumptious morsel, as per usual.

"M'lord, might we just take a look?" Said Rin

"I, why - how dare you request anything of Lord Sesshomaru! He was kind enough to bring you along and yo-"

"Enough, Jaken."

"Yes.. Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken soon fell into place once again, head down in quiet shame following 11 paces behind Lord Sesshomaru.

"Please M'lord" Pleaded Rin, more so than anything anxious to see if there were any survivors, considering how similarly her village looked after the attack by Kouga and his wolves.

Sesshomaru soon reached a clearing in the brush which led him to what he had initially expected of course, unrefined carnage and the stench of death.

It was here though, in this fateful moment that he too caught the faint hint of Spring and Blossoms.

A/N

It's been a long time since I've written anything so please forgive any possibly subpar writings. I am aware this chapter is short. It's simply serving as a prologue to what I hope to make quite a lengthy story. I wouldn't classify this solely as Sesshomaru x Reader or Sesshomaru x OC because while this does take place with my OC, it will - in the future, be written mostly in the perspective of my OC not the narrator as it is now, so read as an x reader basically.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Have a lovely night.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did this to her?" The shrouded women said through gritted teeth.

"My you look scrumptious." The salivating demon reached down towards the young girl she had been holding. Tearing her from her grasp and tossing her over to his left like a rag doll.

She just sat there, hands still outstretched as if she had not yet registered that the child she had been embracing was a bloodied pile of gore and torn appendages over to her right.

Oozing menace and retribution, her cowl flipped down upon her shoulders revealing her long anticipated features. Elegant strands of frosted locks cascaded down her back and caressed her pale cheeks. She had a sharp, yet feminine complexion, witty and fierce one might assume from a quick glance. Her cheeks were painted a soft rose slightly contrasting against her snowy colored skin. Her eyes shone red - no, not the stark crimson that lit ablaze the eyes of many demons - but a more subtle, pale red, as if washed over with a layer of early springs mist.

Sesshomaru, not bothering to sully his silken kimono, flew but 15 feet above the town and scanned the area for any remaining survivors, including the culprit.

A great Lord such as himself would normally never consider the prospect of checking for survivors, let alone entertain any idea of rescue, but for Rin's sake, he might be able to put forth some sort of effort.

Slowly desecnding from the sky, Sesshomaru approached said demon, paying no heed to the women before him.

"Hey, you. This is my meal, shove off before I kill you too."

Clenching his fist, Sesshomaru plunged his poisonous claw straight through the demons chest, pulling out what he assumed was a tainted shard of the Shikon Jewl.

"Wretch"

Farther off in the distance, Rin let off a blood curdling scream.

Sesshomaru, rather startled ran off in the direction he had left the two.

Rin crouched down on the ground, hands covering her face as she peered gingerly at the young girls corpse before her.

Sesshomaru turned towards the dead girl, Her and Rin looked to be about the same age. Rin threw herself against her Lord, holding onto his pants leg, burying her face into the fluff hanging around his shoulder.

Finally making her way towards the brush, the woman caught sight of what looked to be her young friend. Sprinting over towards the group, the demon put his guard up, claws extended, but made no further move as she stopped right before them.

"Valarie?" She asked, pointedly and Rin.

Peering up from her masters leg, she saw the beautiful woman, and gingerly walking towards her she held out a petite hand.

"Rin! Nice to meetacha."

She realized her mistake, now looking behind Sesshomaru towards her dead friend. Taking the young girls hand, she introduced herself.

"Ah of course! And a beautiful name I might add. My names Bella, Bella Nightshade. And you might be?" She said, eyes looking towards Sesshomaru.

He didnt pay her much attention though, keeping his back towards her, he looked ahead, likely planning their next route in seeking out Naraku.

"That is LORD SESSHOMARU. Don't greet him with such casualness, filthy human!"

"Human?" She mused. "How thoughtless of me, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing slightly.

"Better! No respect these days I swear!" (ok boomer)

"Miss, where will you go? Your Village is gone."

"Oh, Im just traveling as it stands right now, I merely stopped by this village to greet a friend of mine" Said Bella, referencing the dead girl before them.

"Oh…" Rin sighed. "You're welcome to join us!"

Sesshomaru gave Bella a side glance.

"Oh you know.. I don't think Sesshomaru would want but a lowly human joining him, obviously you're an exception, you're too cute to deny!" She said, pinching Rin's cheek.

"That's LORD Sesshomaru to you woman!"

"Yes yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin turned shyly towards Sesshomaru. At first he didn't acknowledge her or her request, but after a good few seconds of silent expectancy, he simply replied with "Hn"

"Yayy! Come on Bella! We gotta get going if we're gonna catch Naraku."

Bella smiled to herself, 'Oh what have I gotten myself into. Human though? Why not.'

And with Sesshomaru leading the way, the four unlikely party members, made their way through the forest, hoping to gain ground before camping for the night.

A/N

All further chapters will be written in a first person perspective. No Bella is not human, but that mostly isn't detectable, she merely smells like cherry blossoms to most demons.

Didn't realize how difficult it was to write romance from a narration perspective. Too many years diving into xreader haha, oh well. I'm sure it'll get better.

Updates are sporadic, at least every week though. Chapter lengths may very.

Please give me any feedback you can! Have a nice day.


End file.
